Empty Plains without You
by pastachann
Summary: ( Original characters. ) Ever since kithood, Lostwhisper and Hollyfrost have been the best of friends. Playing together , training together, and hunting together. But now with Hollyfrost's recognition as Stormclan's new Medicine Cat, how with the heavy burden of her role in the Clan, and the dangerous task of journeying to the Moonstone each half-moon affect their tight friendship?


**(** Hello there.! This short _"Warrior Cats"_ one shot is dedicated to my awesome friend; _ParadeOfWolves._ She writes amazing stories for Marvel and Warriors, so please check her out on here. Love you Parade.!o3o

I wanted to write a little chapter about my character, Lostwhisper, and his relationship with his childhood friend, for_ slight heartbreak__._

Sorry if this is quite poorly written, but its late and I'm a little tired ... **)**

**(** Criticism is welcomed. **)**

**(** Please, remember to _like_ and _favourite_ my work if you want to read more of it. **)**

**(** Love and hugs, **)**

_pastachann._**( x** **)**

* * *

_**Empty Plains without You.**_

Pale jade grass shifted and danced in their shaded fields of heather and violet, their tall blades pummelled by the bruising gale that signalled the coming of Winter months. Great oak trees stood tall, un moving in their brave stance alone against the wild torrents of frost creeping up their thick bark like long, icy finger nails. It howled in defiance, whirling and battering anything in its path. The flowered plain struggled in the harsh temperatures, a rainbow of colours swaying and arching in unison in contrast to another cold wave.

Suddenly, the sound of quick pawsteps thumping rapidly against the solid Earth below echoed high above the screams of the heavy current, signalling that in fact the meadow was not lacking in life after all. In a moment, a swift blur of black and white tumbled together over the gentle ridge in the field, rolling down before coming to rest in the sloping crevice below. Silence fell, then the two shifting and twisting bundles erupted in a fit of high-pitched laughter and warm giggles.

_"Hollyfrost, watch where you're going! It's your fault we fell over that ravine,"_ came the giggling call from a young ashen white tom, pale rose lips tugging up in a toothy grin as he quickly scrambled to his paws, shaking the net of dry leaves from his furred pelt. Beside him, the other figure stretched out to reveal a slender charcoal Warrior, her bright viridian eyes twinkling with excitement and a rush of adrenaline.

_"Oh please,"_ replied Hollyfrost, a curt and mysterious edge to her honey coated tone, rising to match her friend's tall stance. _"I clearly won that race, Lostwhisper, so you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day!"_ Without warning, the raven pelted she cat lunged forward with sheathed paws outstretched, tackling the older Warrior back down again. In return, Lostwhisper gave a shrill cry of distaste, although he didn't retaliate as the dark tabby pinned him against a bed of Autumn's last surviving leaves, crackling and screeching under the tom's crushing weight. _"Liar!"_ objected Lostwhisper, a wide toothy grin creeping onto his sleek features. _"I beat you by a fox length, don't deny it."_

Blinking, the ghost pelted Warrior waited until Hollyfrost's grip loosened, before gently shaking the other off and shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. Flicking his sharp white ears in wonder, listening intently to all of Nature's magical calls of birdsong and the tiny pitter-patter of small prey scampering into the sanctity of the thick emerald bushes. It was both calming and refreshing, although the dropping temperatures did produce quite some trouble back at the camp. This was no time for kits to be born in the dangerous grip of Winter's ice-cold talons.

Pulling his long fluffy white tail around his paws, Lostwhisper blinked slowly, his sightless sky coloured eyes reflecting the last dying rays of sunlight through the tall canopy of the trees._ "Hey, Hollyfrost,"_ began the young tom, showing a hint of sympathy coating his soft tone._ "I'm really proud of you becoming the Medicine Cat. I knew you could do it."_

The coal pelted she cat smiled, brushing her dark speckled muzzle against the side of her friend's cheek in reply. _"Thank you,"_ mewed Hollyfrost, beaming with pride and joy from ear to ear. _"Actually, it was hard training to become the Medicine Cat, but all of it has payed off now. I'm closer than I ever was to Starclan. It's wonderful." _Each half-moon, the Medicine Cats from every Clan in the forest boundaries gather to begin the long journey to the Moonstone; the means of contacting with their ancient Warrior Ancestors, sharing important news and new prophecies for the better or worse of the Clans.

_"I heard from Swiftstar that you have to leave for the Moonstone soon,"_ Lostwhisper added, clear disappointment and deep sadness in his voice, long ash whiskers twitching slightly as he inched closer to the charcoal Warrior._ "It will be really quiet around the camp without you there."_ At this, Hollyfrost's white-tipped ears pricked up, a look of something between surprise and slight pity for her best friend. Leaving would be hard, not just for her, but also for Lostwhisper too. He was her closest friend, and the raven pelted she cat was beginning to think if it was worth the long and grueling journey to greet Starclan. With an internal sigh, Hollyfrost completely dismissed the idea of staying. This was ancient tradition; how could she break that?

_"Lostwhisper,"_ replied the young Warrior, running her long feathery tail along the other's ghost coloured flank in sympathy. Hollyfrost could see how much it hurt the ashen tom to see her leave, but what other choice did she have? Staying here meant breaking the law of the Warrior Code; something that each and every Clan cat is sworn to follow until the end of their life. And, after all, the journey only lasted a couple of days. It wasn't like she would be gone forever, right? _"I'll miss you too, but I have to go. It will only be for a few days, you'll forget how long I was gone until I come back, I promise you,"_ she mewed thoughtfully.

After sitting in a moment of silence, broken only by the furious gale blowing overhead, the tom let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, letting a half-smile form on petite rose lips._ "Alright, then,"_ he answered, glassy cerulean eyes fixed on the friend he could never hope to see. _"Just for a few days, then you can come back and we can hunt together. I'll have to work extra hard to fill in for you on patrols. You can thank me for that when you return."_ In a flash, that same bold and bright young Lostwhisper returned, delight at being around his friend more clear than ever. Nothing to suggest that what he was feeling inside would be the complete opposite.

Smiling gently, Hollyfrost arched forward and gave the other's pale cheek a comforting and friendly lick with her washed out pink tongue. _"I promise. I'll bring you back something nice, something all the way from the Moonstone!" _Taking one last glimpse at the snow-white Warrior, the slender she cat turned and made off back up the soft hill of the ravine, tall coal paws tearing up the dusky ground beneath her until finally her sleek form disappeared over the rich emerald slope, _"Goodbye, Lostwhisper!"_ she yelled from afar, her beautiful voice carried along by the howling torrents of wind above, leaving him all alone with just the memory of a friend's last words. Now the only voices he could hear was his own shallow, steady breathing and distant calls of birdsong that sounded foreign and strange to the young Stormclan tom.

Lostwhisper stayed there, in the much-needed shelter of the ravine, sightless milk eyes wandering over an unknown landscape ahead, hoping that there was the slightest chance that the charcoal Warrior would come crashing back down and out of hiding, greeting him with a bright smile and a silky sounding purr. That, he had worked out, wasn't likely to happen. Hollyfrost would be busy collecting and sorting out the right herbs for the journey ahead, and she would have no time for Lostwhisper now. It hurt him, like ragged thorns impaled painfully in his paws, or a battle wound earned from the mightiest of Warriors. In fact, it was much worse to the ashen cat, knowing that one day, she might slip away from him, too. Just like everyone he'd ever got the chance to meet and call _friend._

_"It's empty without you, Hollyfrost. I'm empty without you."_


End file.
